A Little Fall Of Rain
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Summary: Xiao Qiao is dying and Zhou Yu spends one precious moment with her before she sleeps...rated for death


Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors from Koei and the inspiration of a song 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Les Miserables.

Author's notes: OK, when you just saw a great movie that makes you cry like 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King', you tend to know more about life and death. So when I heard this song, this idea came into my head. By the way, this is not the first time, I've written about death. I don't want any flamers for this...but see for yourself. I'm afraid that I erased the original lyrics but I tried a bit of poetry of my own, I hope that it was worth replacing.

* * *

A Little Fall Of Rain  


In amidst of the heavy storm outside the palace of the Wu capital of Jian Ye, Da Qiao sighed as more tears relentlessly rolled down her cheeks as she held on to Xiao Qiao's hand. The younger of the Qiao sisters, shivering and whimpering in pain, laid still in bed. The royal physician's wise face was grim as he did all he could to make the young girl feel at ease.  
The older Qiao sister gazed at her sister through teary eyes. She couldn't even recognize her. She looked so small against the silky sheets. Her soft lightly tanned skin was now pale as a lily's petal and damp with sweat. The silky amber tendrils of her hair spread over the pillows like a silk curtain. She looked so tired and in pain yet her eyes still held a twinkle in the irises. The girl's body was covered in bandages, all fraught with war wounds. She winced as the small pools of bloods seeped into the white cloth of the bandages.

"Mei mei..." Da Qiao choked and reached up to brush her sister's cheek lovingly before turning to the physician with pleading eyes, "Please say that you can save my sister. I do not want to be a bearer of bad news to my husband and lords."

But a dark ominous look covered the tired man's face as he answered, "My lady, her body cannot sustain so many injuries. There is little chance that she will live."

"No! That is not true!" Da Qiao countered fiercely, "My mei mei is strong as she is now! She will live!"

"I have never so many injuries such as this. The healing process will take a negative toll on her body. I do not know how she can recover in this short span of warring against Cao Cao and his troops. She is young. She has lost much blood. Even if there is a suitable donor, we cannot make a transfusion. It is too dangerous and unsanitary, especially in this weather."

"Do not say that!" Da Qiao sobbed, "It cannot be true."

"Jie jie..."

Da Qiao returned to her sister's side and found her gazing at her with tearful eyes. The older girl cupped her sister's cheek.

"It hurts everywhere," the younger sister whispered.

"Shhhh...I'm here, Xiao..." Da Qiao whispered tenderly despite her tears before kissing her forehead.

"Jie jie, I do not think that I will make it this time...I know that I keep on saying it but...I feel so tired and I feel worse than before. He is right," Da Qiao gazed at her young sister in shock, "It's getting so hard to breathe now."

The older Qiao looked at the physician and found him in silent tears. With a heavy heart, she realized that he was telling the truth.

"I will inform the lords now. I will leave you two be."

Da Qiao's tears fell heavily as soon as the physician exited. Lord Zhou Yu had prayed so hard for his young and beautiful wife. He ate and slept little since that battle. Goodness knows how he was going to react to the news.

'This is so unfair...' Da Qiao sobbed and covered her face with her hands, 'My sister is barely a full grown woman yet she is to be nipped in the bud.'

"Jie jie..." Da Qiao lifted her head to find Xiao Qiao also crying, "Please do not cry...I do not like to see you cry."

In a moment, Da Qiao was gently cradling her mortally wounded sister as they both cried in each other's arms.

* * *

Zhou Yu felt like dying the minute he heard the news from the physician. Sun Ce looked on helplessly at his sworn brother as he too tried to process the untimely news in his head. 

"I did all I could, my lords. But lady Xiao has sustained many injuries that her body cannot keep up its healing process. She has lost a lot of blood too. It is most likely that she will...not live."

Sun Ce could hardly believe that the broken man before him was his best friend. Zhou Yu had always been the solid rock for the Wu foundation. Only Xiao Qiao seemed to be the only thing that could break him. And it did, in a bad way.

"Zhou Yu..."

"No pain will ever compare to this pain I am feeling now," Zhou Yu softly said, smoothly interrupting what Sun Ce was about to say, "Life is indeed unfair."

"But it cannot be helped. Sometimes fate can be cruel. I know how I would feel if I lose Da Qiao."

"What am I to do now? Now I feel so useless. I should have been there for her."

"Go to her."

Sun Ce winced to see the stern, stoic eyes now filled with pain and sadness when Zhou Yu faced him.

"She needs you now. What is done is done. I think I can hear her crying and calling for you," Sun Ce said softly.

"I do not think I can face her now. What if..."

"If you want, I will come with you," Sun Ce offered, "For emotional support."

Zhou Yu looked at his best friend briefly before nodding his head.

"Yes...yes. That will be good. Thank you, my friend."

"Hey, that is what I am here for."

* * *

Da Qiao gazed at the girl in her arms. Xiao Qiao huddled as close to her sister's breast, tugging on her silk robes for closure and comfort. The older girl stroked her sister's hair gently like she did to her when they were children. 

"Where are the others?"

"I think they still in their bed chambers. The war is taking a negative toll on us and on the Shu forces..."

"I am so sorry, jie jie..." Xiao Qiao whispered, feeling new tears rising, "I feel so weak...and tired...the pain still hurts."

"No, you are not," Da Qiao gently retaliated, wishing fervently in her heart that her sister would not suffer anymore.

"Where is Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao winced when she tried to sit up. But Da Qiao immediately held onto her, "I want to see him...before I go to sleep."

"I am here."

Da Qiao swerved her head round to Zhou Yu approaching towards the bed followed by Sun Ce. Xiao Qiao smiled lightly at her husband's appearance and tried to reach for him.

"Zhou Yu..." she whispered with happiness, her pale face shining, "My lord..."

"I am here, Xiao," Zhou Yu softly said as he moved closer.

"Jie jie...no matter what happens to me, I just want to let you know that I love you," the younger girl said as she was maneuvered to her husband, "You are the best sister I ever had."

"I know..." Da Qiao said tearfully before she was swept in Sun Ce's protective embrace, "Xiao..."

"No..." Sun Ce said, shaking his head and pulling his wife back, turning to leave the room, "They need time alone..."

"But what about the others? You know how your sister is fond of her."

"We will do that later but right now," Sun Ce eyes softened at the sight of the couple before them, "This is their moment..."

* * *

"Oh, Xiao..." Zhou Yu shook his head with horrified disbelief at her bandaged body, "What has the war done to you?" 

"I know that I will never be beautiful again," Xiao Qiao said with sadness. Two new tear trails made their way down her cheeks.

"No, you will be forever be beautiful in my eyes," he said as he found himself at the bedside, gently stroking her temples, "Oh, Xiao. How can you end up like this?"

The young girl winced as she once again tried to sit up to scoot closer to her beloved. She coughed, feeling something roughly tickling her throat and her battered ribcage. Zhou Yu gasped and caught her in his arms. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gently positioned her so that she was laying against his muscled chest and that he was able to caress her head with his cheek.

"What are you trying to do?" Zhou Yu held her.

"I want to be closer to you," she said, nuzzling her cheek against his collarbone.

"But you will get more pain."

Xiao Qiao shook her head gently, "Do not worry, Zhou Yu...I do not feel any pain."

Zhou Yu released a puff of breath he didn't know he held. He observed his youthful wife breathing soundlessly against his silk-clad front. When she tried to move again, Zhou Yu only held her tighter.

"It is because you are here...with me. You always take the pain away..." she confessed as she smiled sweetly up at him.

The young man's heart broke at the serene beauty in his arms. He loved that smile. Because it always made him smile back. But all he could manage was a weak grin as he struggled to hold the flooding barrier of his tears at bay. He choked slightly when she coughed, seeing a thin trail of blood at the corner of her lip. He reached a hand to wipe it away.

"You always make feel safe even though you never speak much," she continued after trying to control her labored breaths, "I love the way you hold and protect me."

* * *

"But you have to live, Xiao. You cannot leave me," Zhou Yu pleaded with whispers, cupping her petite face. 

The girl only shook her head, tears now fully visible on her pale cheeks, "I do not know how...I feel very tired..."

Zhou Yu closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. As he did, the tears he held back flooded down his face. He sighed shakily when he pulled back.

"If only I knew how to truly love you," he said with deep remorse, regret and guilt as he delicately held her hand, "I would have healed your wounds with words of love. I should have been there to protect you as a loyal husband would. Why did not I act sooner?"

"Stop it..."

* * *

Zhou Yu was surprised to find an angry look in her tired eyes. She shook her head fervently. 

"I wish you do not blame yourself so much. Because it makes me feel sad that I cannot ease your suffering."

"I do love you. I just wish that I should have shown you when I had the chance."

Her eyes shone as she placed her tiny hand on the man's smooth and tear-stained cheek. The angry glint in her eyes slowly softened to a tender kind.

"I know that you always love me. I can tell from your eyes."

Zhou Yu's tears flowed even harder at the new revelation. His shiny eyes softened too as he pulled his wife even closer, cradling her fragile head on his shoulder underneath his strong chin. Xiao Qiao sighed with contentment, slowly reaching out to touch his arm.

"Please...continue to hold me...I feel cold."

Zhou Yu closed his eyes, feeling his heart breaking. The inevitable first sign of near-coming sleep of eternity. He complied to her request by wrapping the cool sheets of the bed around her bandaged body and then settling to hold her in his arms.

* * *

Zhou Yu's hopes of seeing his wife well were slowly disintegrating. But he tried to smile as he tended to the precious bundle in his embrace. 

"If only I had shown you how to live a hundred years, I would have want you to live forever with me," Zhou Yu said as he rocked her like a baby.

"But I cannot..."

* * *

Liquid silk  
Silver as the stars above  
Blue as the ocean  
Tears of the angels and the saints from Heaven  
Along with the happy and melancholy memories of mortals on Earth  
These are to send to show  
To shed a tear is not a sin

* * *

As the young man concentrated on his frail wife in his arms, he vaguely noticed that he didn't hear the occasional rumblings of thunder and lightning. Instead, he could hear the steady and soothing pitter and pattering of a gentle rain against the roof and windows. Zhou Yu looked with wonder at the slight change in the girl's eyes. Half-closed and shining in a shade of amber in starlight, they were filled with a serenity he had rarely seen. 

"I love the rain when it is like this," Xiao Qiao said as she drank in the soothing thrumming of the drizzle outside.

"I do not really like the rain..." Zhou Yu commented, "It brings back sad times..."

"To me, it reminds me of the times jie jie and I would play in the rain and get colds in the morning. Ma ma and pa pa were not too happy at that time," she smiled before her face turned serious, "You must not hate the rain...but you do not have to love it. It washes and purifies what is past."

Zhou Yu sighed and rubbed her when he felt her tremble in her arms. He could the small lump in his throat forming. The signs weren't looking up. Her life force was diminishing each passing moment.

"Now...I have another reason to like the rain..." she said slowly, feeling more energy slowly drained from her wounded body, "You came to me...as you did just now...oh, Zhou Yu...I feel like I am blessed from heaven."

She cupped his cheek, trying to prop herself further up to kiss his cheek. But Zhou Yu did further as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and softly. She pulled back abruptly when she felt another stab of pain attacking her chest.

"Zhou Yu!" she cried softly, her hand clutching her breast.

"Xiao...shhhh," he hushed her, his other hand reaching out to grip her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Zhou Yu, has it stopped raining? Because...I can see a beautiful light...so bright like the sun..." her eyes shone, her hand squeezing her husband's. Zhou Yu sighed shakily, the rain outside still hadn't stopped. Her life force was no brighter than an ember yet she still remained calm and undisturbed, the pain of her wounds no longer dominating her senses.

"Xiao...can...can you see me?" Xiao Qiao shook her head, making his eyes water, "Oh, Xiao...you are already slipping away from me..."

"No, do not leave me just yet," the young girl pleaded, tightening her grip on her husband, "Please...not yet...you feel so warm. I feel at home when you are with me...do not go."

* * *

"Shhh..." 

Zhou Yu hushed her and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

Zhou Yu shivered as Xiao Qiao wriggled in his arms for more contact. With the back of his fingers, he gently traced her face before touching her eyelids that fluttered upon contact. He searched in her eyes, finding that she indeed couldn't see him. 

"Xiao..." he had never felt this low in his life. He started to cry again. This time, his tears fell upon her cheeks.

Feeling the liquid on her face made her heart sink, "Zhou Yu, do not cry for me...I do not feel any pain."

"I cannot help it," he choked, kissing her temples and her eyelids, "You have broken me..."

"Are you still here? I cannot see you now in this light..."

"Yes, I am, Xiao...shhhh..."

Now weeping silently, he could feel and hear her breaths becoming shorter and softer. The grip on his arms was losing its hold but he held her securely nevertheless.

That's all I need to know

"That is good...I never like being alone..." Xiao Qiao buried her face against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent that was uniquely Zhou Yu.

Xiao Qiao didn't know what was happening. While the pain in her body completely disappeared, she felt so warm and light. Not only that she was becoming sleepier each passing moment.

* * *

"It is not so scary..." Xiao Qiao confessed, pulling her husband's arms as tightly as she could with her dwindling strength, "You always keep the darkness away...no wonder the darkness did not come..." 

Zhou Yu said nothing as his tears overpowered his will to speak.

"Zhou Yu...I am glad that it is you by my side..."

I will stay with you till you are sleeping

Zhou Yu nodded and kissed her hair, bathing the silky tendrils with his tears.

"I am happy to have this last chance with you, Xiao. I will hold you. I am here," he soothed her with broken whispers.

His eyes took in the sight of his wife in his arms. It was a painful yet beautiful sight to behold. She looked so peaceful like Guan Yin. It was a bittersweet feeling for the inwardly distraught man.

"Xiao...I will stay with you until you are sleeping..." Zhou Yu whispered with a soothing tenderness he held only for her.

"I feel...so..."

"Shhh...hush..."

And rain will make the flowers

Outside, the pitter and pattering of the rain slowly ceased to a light drizzle before dwindling to nothing. The sweet sounds of birds' songs filled the damp atmosphere of the air from the rain. Zhou Yu looked to one of the windows to find the dark clouds dissipated by the soft piercing of the sun rays. They filtered through the window, casting the room in a surreal light.

"So...tired..." the girl whispered softly, her eyelids slowly closing.

"Xiao...I love you..." he whispered pathetically, feeling his words couldn't heal her now.

Her words were barely above a whisper, "I do...too..."

* * *

With a sweet smile adorning her lips, her head slowly rolled heavily on his shoulder. The grip on his arms slowly loosened and fell onto her lap. He could no longer hear her breathe. Her fragile body became heavy and limp with lifelessness. He looked down upon her with a breaking heart. Her skin was still pale yet her cheeks were flushed with a rosy shade while her lips were starting to turn a soft baby blue. 

"Xiao..." another wave of sadness pierced his body, pinning straight to his soul.

The sun rays shone upon her, surrounding her in a heavenly aura fit for an angel. Heaven was indeed merciful upon the young girl. To suppress his impending urge to cry aloud, he bit his bottom lip and continued to cradle the lifeless girl. Pulling her head close to his shoulder, he cupped her face close. He bowed his head, his long silky black hair effectively veiling his sorrow written on his face. His bundle of innocence and happiness was gone and off to a better place and all that was left was the shell of a young courageous girl who had barely reached womanhood.

"May you sleep for eternity, Xiao," he whispered softly.

With a heavy heart followed by a heavy sigh, his brown eyes shed more tears. He didn't have the courage to voice out his sobs. He bent his head to shower feather light kisses on her forehead to her temples, her cheeks and a final one on her pale blue and cold lips.

"Zhou Yu..."

The man pulled his head up to find his best friend followed by his wife, the other Sun siblings and the other officers gathered near him. Everyone had more than pain and sadness written on their faces. Even the stoic Zhou Tai couldn't suppress the tears in his thin eagle eyes.

"She is gone..." Zhou Yu swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to hold his bravado on his tear-stained face, "She is off to a better place..."

* * *

Many people grieved for the loss of the younger Qiao sister and her funeral was a beautiful one to remember for it was held on a sunny day to relieve the heavy pain inflicted by the loss. Zhou Yu, although emotionally unstable from the ordeal, made the funeral preparations to cremate her body and a burial ceremony in a large meadow not far from the capital instead of the Sun family gravesite. 

"I am positive she would feel happy here. She is more suited to be among the flowers and the sunshine..." Zhou Yu recalled what he had said when Sun Shang Xiang asked about the location of the tombstone, "Her beauty should and will never be covered within stone walls..."

Now, Zhou Yu stood at the edge of the meadow where he could see the tombstone of his deceased beloved in the distance. He sighed when bittersweet memories surfaced as he took in the fresh air and scenic landscape. He would always bring her here whenever he was free where they would chase each other in the sunshine. And when he would rest, he would watch her pick flowers for him or chase butterflies and sparrows with a child-like innocence he found endearing.

"Hello, Xiao...it is me again..." he murmured as he strolled to his destination in the middle of the meadow.

He dropped to his knees onto the grassy ground when he was in front of the tombstone. It was made of white marble and was intricately polished and carved with intricate dexterity. The base was decorated with planted pink and white peonies. Several incense burners were located at several areas of the tombstone where the sweet scent of the incense permeated with the outside air. The final touches were Xiao Qiao's portrait embedded in the centre of the marble and her precious fans, each closed and encased in glass.

"Oh, Xiao..." he reached out a hand and touched the spot on the portrait where her cheek was. His eyes softened with tenderness and pained sadness, "I hope you can still hear me even though you are so far away. It has been a whole month since you have gone to the West Heavens..."

The familiar pang of pain returned but he didn't have the energy to shed more tears. Instead a tired and sorrowful look crossed his eyes.

"It has not been the same without you. It is too quiet...I wish I could see you smile and hear you laugh once again. Everyone is still trying to cope without you around. Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang still think of you. Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Taishi Chi and Zhou Tai are still silent but they really miss you, especially the way you annoyed them," he chuckled slightly, "Sun Ce and Sun Quan also miss you. And...I notice that Lu Xun is still paying respects to you...and Gan Ning, that rogue...he is not so noisy like he used to be but he still laughs and mentions you a lot. And...guess what...we are starting a new alliance with Liu Bei and his forces. They were sad and sent their sympathies when they heard you were gone."

Without his knowledge, twin tear trails trickled down his cheeks. He sighed and stroked the smooth stone.

"I miss you so much...there are so many times I wanted to kill myself so that I can be with you. I even started to slit my wrist. It is so hard...I never felt so low in my life. That is when I thought my life was not worth living without you. But I was wrong. I cannot change what was past. Your sister pulled me out of it but I still could not stop hurting myself. I wish I could just see you one more time just to know that you are safe..."

His fingers lingered on his wife's portrait as his eyes filled with deep thought and longing. He looked up to find the sky darkening to a light grey. A light drizzle of rain ensued, slightly wetting his silk robes, hair and skin, cooling him down.

"I have to go back, Xiao...the others are probably wondering where I am...before I go, I have something for you..." reaching into his robes, he pulled out a trinket that looked like a jeweled hairpin shaped like a butterfly, matching the pattern on her fans. Gazing at it, he placed a kiss on the jewels and placed it on the small mantelpiece of the tombstone, "I want to give you your birthday present. Happy birthday, Xiao..."

He then stood up, facing upwards into the sky. He sighed and spread his arms, feeling the cool droplets washing his handsome face. For some strange reason, his heart felt lighter and the pain in his heart had lessened slightly.

His eyes softened as he gazed upon his beloved's portrait, "Goodbye for now. I will visit you again when I am free..."

Turning his back to the tombstone, he leisurely strolled back to the direction of the Wu capital.

* * *

It was nighttime at the meadow when Xiao Qiao's soul slowly materialized in front of the tombstone. Her eyes brightened at the trinket on the mantelpiece. Recalling her husband's visit earlier that day, she gently took up the glittering hairpin. 

"Oh Zhou Yu...I have to thank him."

Clutching the trinket close to her breast, she floated into the air like a butterfly and floated towards Jian Ye.

* * *

Zhou Yu shrugged off his top robes, leaving him in his baggy silk pants. He headed towards his desk and lit up the candles, basking the bedchambers in a warm soothing light. Picking up the imperial documents, he sat down on the cushion and began reading. With one hand, he trailed it towards the underside of his desk where his sword was effectively hidden. He could reach for it easily if he was to be attacked by enemy spies and assassins. He felt assured when he felt the sharp blade and concentrated further in his studying. 

"Huh?"

His eyes sharpened when he felt an unfamiliar chill coming from behind...where his window was. He placed the documents soundlessly and reached for his sword underneath the table. He gripped the hilt tightly and waited. This time, a gust of wind howled, drawing the curtains and extinguishing the candles. The room fell dark.

"Who are you!" Zhou Yu shouted in his fighting stance, "This is not funny!"

"No! Stop it! You are frightening me!"

Zhou Yu gasped and stilled. He knew that voice. It can't be...it can't be her. She's dead. He shook in head in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of trick? Show yourself, you coward!"

"I am not a coward!"

After the words were said, a glowing apparition of a human form appeared in front of the man. Zhou Yu shielded his eyes from the bright flash before he uncovered them. What he saw in front him made him drop his sword.

"Do you not recognize me?" the solidified apparition said sadly, "It is me. Your Xiao."

"Xiao..." Zhou Yu whispered and reached out to her, "Is it really you?"

The spirit nodded and strolled slowly towards him. When she was just centimeters before him, she stopped. Trying all means to hold back the impending urge to sweep her into his arms, Zhou Yu reached out a hesitant hand. He was most shocked when he found that he could touch her.

"Xiao!"

Restraint to hold himself back was flung into the air. Without warning, he swept her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"By Buddha...it is you...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again...a whole month is so long..." Xiao Qiao said, nuzzling her head against his neck, "I am so sorry...I never thought that I made all of you sad...especially you and jie jie..."

She pulled back and reached into her robes. In her cupped hand was the jeweled hairpin.

"Is that..."

"Thank you, Zhou Yu. It is really beautiful..." she said softly, "But I want you to put it on for me...before I leave."

She placed the pin into his hand, closing the distance. With trembling fingers, he took the trinket and reached for her silky locks. Finding her ponytail, he pinned it but not before trailing the silky hair with his fingertips to savour its texture. He looked sad when he was finished with the task.

"Is this all you came for?" he asked softly.

Xiao Qiao shook her head, "I want to give you this."

Reaching for her left hand, she took out a single silver band from her ring finger. Bringing it to her lips, she placed a kiss on it and placed it on her husband's open palm. She closed her fingers and held his fist gently. Zhou Yu shook his head.

"No...I cannot take it. It belongs to you."

"I do not want you to suffer, Zhou Yu. Take it as a reminder of me. That way, you will always know that I am by your side for all eternity. When you wake up tomorrow morning and see this, you will know that this is not a dream..."

Another wave of tears broke through the barrier of his eyelids, "Xiao..."

"You will always be my love and my lord...you must keep on living...do it for me..."

Xiao Qiao stepped back and glowed brightly, transforming back into her ghostly form. Giving a smile at him, she disappeared in a gentle gust of wind.

"Xiao..."

Darkness welcomed him.

* * *

Zhou Yu woke up to the sweet chirping of the sparrows and the blinding light of the sun's rays. Unconsciously he brought a fist up to eyes to shield his eyes. As he did, he felt something slip from his palm and fell onto the marble floor with a soft tinkle. He looked on the floor to find a simple, plain but glittering silver ring. At the sight of the piece of jewelry, the memories of the previous night jolted in his memory. 

"Xiao..." he bent down and picked it up. The ring was too small to fit in his fingers, it was more fit for a girl, "It was not a dream, after all...it did happen."

Zhou Yu waited, somehow expecting for the heartbreak to happen. But it only came as a minor prick. He felt more emotionally stable. Not wanting to lose the treasure he had gained, he went to his dressing table where the mirror was and found a silver chain he hadn't worn for a long time. It had been carefully polished so it wouldn't tarnish. He threaded the chain and clasped it behind his neck. The ring fell upon his chest, directly above his heart. Almost at once, he thought he could distinctly feel a trace of familiar warmth he hadn't felt since his beloved's departure to the afterlife.

'Xiao...'

He closed his eyes, envisioning his young wife smiling at him. He found himself smiling, finally realizing what her words meant. Dressing in his imperial robes and grabbing his sword, he took a gaze out of his window, finding a small white butterfly fluttering near him. It landed on his outstretched finger, displaying its white wings before taking off towards the garden.

"I love you, Xiao and I always will..." he whispered in the morning air, "Thank you for coming to me and showing how life is worth living...I will continue to live and fight for you until time will allow me to join you..."

* * *

Fragile like a spider thread  
Spangled with dew  
Beautiful but be destroyed  
Life and Death 

Take and cherish what is possible  
As you live each day passing

Fear not of death  
For tis another journey to fulfill  
In a filter of golden light

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this is not too bad. I made Zhou Yu feel better in the end, right? Don't get me wrong, I really like them. Please don't kill me just because I put death as the main theme in here. 


End file.
